


The Adventures of Gomechan!

by Admiral_Plot_Pirate



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest: ダイの大冒険 | Adventure of Dai (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Heroes & Heroines, One Shot, Other, Romance, Slime, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Plot_Pirate/pseuds/Admiral_Plot_Pirate
Summary: While Dai is off training with Master Avan, Gomechan seeks to go out on his own heroic adventures! Finding new friends, facing fierce villains and maybe even falling in love, all before dinner!Exactly what kind of adventure awaits Gomechan on his path to becoming a hero like his best friend?
Relationships: Brass & Dai, Brass & Gome, Gomechan/She slime, gome & dai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Gomechan!

The Adventures of Gomechan!

The sun rose on the island of monsters, pouring it’s light through the windows of Brass and Dai’s home. Inside, there lay a sleeping Gomechan, the beam of light slowly making it’s way towards his eyes. “Piii!?” He yelled out as he woke from his slumber. 

“Hm?” Brass turned towards the noise and made his way into Gomechan and Dai’s room. “About time you got up!” Brass shouts, “Dai’s already left for training! You miss breakfast!” 

Gomechan’s jaw fell in shock, “Pii!? Pii pii piiiii!” He wailed as he darted around the room, wings fluttering like a hummingbirds. 

“Well maybe next time don’t stay up so late!” Brass grumbled, shaking his wooden cane at the golden slime. 

“Piii….” Gomechan huffed and looked towards the window. 

“Seems you’ll be on your own again today.” Brass mumbled, turning back towards the kitchen. “You can help me if you like, there’s lots of work to be done around here you know!” He grinned, turning to the young slime, not realizing he’d already flown out the window. “WHY YOU! GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!” Brass shouts from the home, shaking his cane to the sky as Gomechan takes to the air.

“Pii pi piiii.” He says to himself, flying over the island. He can see Popp in the forest, trying his hardest to form a Sizz spell, while Dai is on the beach with Master Avan cutting at a rock. “Piii…” Gomechan looks down sullenly, everyone was getting stronger and preparing to go on adventures, but what about him? He wanted to get stronger too! “PII!” He clenches his wing and puts on a determined face, yes! He would get stronger! He would go on his own adventure, and then Dai would be proud of him!

“Pii pii piiii~” Gomechan sings to himself, flying off over the island, searching for his own training! He passes by the other monsters, each going about their day. The golem was playing a game of rock paper scissors with a Dracky, though they were having a hard time figuring out how to play. “Pii piii piiii!” Gomechan exclaims with glee, this was a chance for him to do some heroing of his own! “Piiiiiiiiii~” He shouts, flying down to meet the other two monsters. 

“Blah.. bla blaaaa.” The batlike Dracky informs Gomechan of the situation. 

“Piii…” He places his golden wing on his chin, thinking about a solution to their problem.

“Graaah….. guuhhh graaah.” The golem holds out his hand, showing he can easily do rock, paper and scissors, but the Dracky only has wings… at best he can do paper.

“Pii pi piiiii!” Gomechan exclaims, a brilliant idea striking him!

“Pii! Pii piiii pii pi piiii pi piiiiiii!” He folds up his wing, making rock! “Pii pi piii!” He holds his wing sideways to make paper! “Piiii Piiiiiiiiii!” He holds his wing straight out, to make scissors!

“Blaaaa!!!” The Dracky exclaims in excitement, “Graah guuu!” The golem chuckles cheerfully, they’d given their heartfelt thanks to Gomechan for the help and could now continue their game with no problems! 

“Pii pi pii!” Gomechan smiles as he flies off, he was proud of himself and he was sure Dai would be proud of him as well! His first act as a hero and he was already being thanked!

Now he would need to find another monster to help, “Goo.. Goooooo gooo goooooo!” What was this!? Gomechan heard a voice come from the beach, it sounded like it was in trouble!

“Piii pi piiiii!!!!” His face had turned serious and he flew off at top speed to find out who was screaming for help! He felt the wind rush past his face, but he leaned forward with determination, “Gooooo!” The voice was getting closer!

As he broke past the treeline of the forest and found himself at the cliffside of the beach, he saw who it was that had been calling out! “Goooo!!!!” It was… a She Slime!! Gomechan couldn’t believe it! He’d not seen another slime on the island, let alone… a girl slime! She was beautiful and he was stricken the moment he laid eyes on her orange slimey self. His eyes turned to hearts, his heart pumping like it’d never pumped before!

“PIIII!!!!” He exclaimed excitedly, but… his joy was cut short when he realized, the she slime was being attacked by a Khalamari Kid! 

The Squid-like beast had the young she slime in his clutches, his tentacles wrapping around her and squeezing the life from her. “PIIII!!!!!!” Gomechan’s brow furrowed as he flew at the speed of light and slammed his body into the evil squid! The force of the impact knocked the Khalamari Kid backward, forcing him to let go of the she slime. “Pii pi piii!” Gomechan flew all around her, checking on her to make sure she was ok. 

“Goo… goo goo gooo gooooo goooo!” She told him her tail, how she’d been traveling with a group of humans, but their boat was rocked by a storm and she’d gone overboard! 

“Pii pi pii piii!?” Gomechan couldn’t believe how lucky it was that she’d survived! 

“Goo goooo goo goo gooo!” This was troublesome indeed! The Khalamari Kid followed her across the sea as she looked for safety.

“Piiiiiiii!!!!!” Gomechan exploded with fierce determination! He knew he had to help her, no matter what!

“Kakaka ki ki kaaa!” The Khalamari Kid shook off sand from his body and raised his shell club into the air. 

“Kaka kiii ka ka kii!” He grinned, smacking his club into one of his empty tentacles.

“Pii. Pii pii! Piiiii!!!!” Gomechan threw his wing up in front of the she slime.

“Goo….” She couldn’t believe her eyes, how this complete stranger would risk his life for her!

“Pii pi pii! Pi! Pii pii!!!” Gomechan’s eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed, his body tensed as he prepared for combat!

“Kakaka!! KIIII!!!!” The Khalamari Kid screamed, rushing forward club reared back for an attack. 

“PIII!!!!” Gomechan flew forward, The squids club swung down, connecting with Gomechan’s body and knocking him to the ground. “Piiiiiii!” He screamed in pain.

“Kaka Kii ki kaaa!” The Khalamari Kid laughed, “Pi… Pi PIII!!!” Gomechan screamed back, charging the squid once more, Thwack! His body knocked to the ground again, “Pi.. PIII!!!” Gomechan kept getting up but time and time again, he found his body smacked, battered and thrown to the ground.

“Kikiki kaaa ka ka ka kiiii.” The Khalamari Kid grinned as he raised his club to the ground, twirling it in the air. Gomechan tried to open his eyes, but only one would answer his plea. He watched as the squid’s club froze the air around it! Gomechan knew this spell well, Brass kept trying to teach Dai how to use it! This was the ice spell, Crack!

“Pi… piii…. Pi…” He managed to say weakly, he hoped his words would reach the she slime!

“KII KII KII KIII!!!” The Khalamari kid let the spell fly, the ice crystal heading straight for Gomechan, defenseless on the ground. 

“GOOOO!!!!!!!!” The She Slime leaped into the air, blocking the spell from hitting Gomechan.

“Pii….!!?” He turned to look at the she slime, laying on the ground beside him.

“Goo… goooo goo… goooo…. Gooo…” She coughed, her breathing becoming shallow. “Pi….” What was this feeling!? Something Gomechan had never felt before, it wasn’t anger… it felt like something more, something pure.

“PIIII!!!!!!!!” He screams to the heavens, his body unleashing a whirlwind of golden energy. 

“KUUUU!?” The Khalamari Kid throws a tentacle up to protect his eyes from the waves of wind and sand now rushing towards him. 

“PIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!” Gomechan screams, his body firing off like a rocket, connecting with the squid’s face! “PI PI PIIII!!!!!!!!!!” He shouts, as the force of his blow sends the monster flying off over the ocean and into the sunset. “Pii!!!!” 

Gomechan rushes over to the she slime, the ice still clinging to her body. “Pii pi pii!!” He cries out to her, but she doesn’t respond. “PII!!! PII PI PII!!! PI!!! PI PI PI PIIIII PI PI!” He shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes, falling onto the unconscious she slime. As his tears fell on her face, a golden glow took over her body, the ice began to melt and her eyes began to open.

“Goo…?” She managed to force out a single word, as the world slowly came back into focus.

“Piii!!! PIII!!!! PI PII!!!” Gomechan shouted joyfully, rubbing his face against hers and wrapping his wings around to pull her close to him. 

“Goo… goo goooo….” The she slime blushed, turning away from the golden boy. 

“Piii….” Gomechan quickly let go and pulled away, his own face turning red to match. 

“Goorella!” A new voice called from the sea! The two slimes turned to look at the ocean and were greeted with a small boat of merchants making their way to the island. “Goorella! We’ve been looking everyone for you!” They smiled as they made landfall and rushed to their old friend.

“Goo goooo gooo!” Goorella cried out, leaping into the arms of one of the merchants. 

“Goorella! You’re all beat up! Are you alright? What happened!?” They looked her over, concerned with how damaged she looked.

“Goo, goo gooo goo goo goooo goooo goooooo!” She recounted her tail of falling overboard and being chased by the Khalamari kid and how her shining golden knight rushed in to save her life!

“OH! Thank you! We owe a debt to you for saving our friend!” They shook Gomechan’s wing, “You’re a brave slime to risk your life for someone you don’t even know!” Gomechan smiled, filled with pride and joy to have done such a good job. 

“Is there anything we can do to thank you?” The merchants asked, Gomechan put his wing to his chin in thought and shook his head, “Pii pi pii!” He knew that Dai would say a hero would never willingly accept a reward for doing the right thing. “Well still! If you ever find yourself in Calbar town, come find us! We’ll gladly give aid to the hero who saved our Goorella!” They smiled and got back in their boat, preparing to leave. Gomechan watched as Goorella hopped towards the boat and stopped to stare at him. 

“Goo…” She blushed.

“Pii… pi piii.” Gomechan turned red and put a wing up over his eyes. 

“MWAH!!!” Goorella kissed Gomechan on the cheek before rushing off to her friends on the boat. “Hahaha! Seems Goorella got herself a boyfriend!” The merchants laugh, as they set sail off the island.

“Pii… piii….” Gomechan’s head spun as he fell to the ground, a smile taking over his face.

“PII!?” The realization soon struck him, he’ll be late for dinner! “PIIII!!!!!!!” He rushed off as quick as he could, making his way back to Brass’s house, hoping to get there before dinner time! “PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!” Gomechan bursts through the door, slamming into Dai’s face. 

“Gomechan!?” Dai exclaims, pulling the golden slime from his face. “Where have you been all day? And why do you look all beat up!?”

“Pii! Pi pi piii! Piiiii! Pii pi pi piiiii!” Gomechan smiles, recounting the adventure he had that day, and the story of how he’d become a hero… and saved a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little fic about the great and mighty gomechan. I'm new here so any pointers help!


End file.
